encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mulawin (2004)
Mulawin is a speculative fiction drama about two races of winged humanoids. The Mulawin must fight the Ravena to protect the mortals from its wrath. It tells the story of Aguiluz portrayed by Richard Gutierrez and Alwina which was portrayed by Angel Locsin. It was originally aired in the Philippines by GMA Network daily on its primetime block. The series debuted on 2 August 2004, to lukewarm audience response. However, it became a sleeper hit, and together with Extra Challenge, another GMA Network's production, made the network edge over ABS-CBN which had been the Philippines' leading network since the 1990s. These two shows created a domino effect for GMA Network's other shows, and thus it solidified its position as mega manila's number one network since 2004. The series ended on 18 March 2005, and a movie sequel, was released on 25 December 2005. GMA Network also aired the series on its international network, GMA Pinoy TV, and the rights to air the series have been also sold to other Asian countries. It is currently being aired in Indonesia and Cambodia and dubbed in those countries' local languages. The success of the series prompted GMA Network to make a spin-off - Encantadia. In 2011, another spin-off to Mulawin was made - Iglot. It is a story about an Unggiko, legendary pets of the Mulawin race who have healing abilities. They have become extinct in the midst of war between Ravena and Mulawin until the only surviving egg was saved by Aviona and was placed inside a Volcano, it came out of the volcano when it erupted. On 22 May 2017 they started airing the sequel to the movie and continuation of the saga, entitled Mulawin vs. Ravena. Connection to Encantadia There has been an alliance between the two races in Encantadia and two kinds of winged beings and these two aided each other. The alliance between Lireo and Avila (Diwata-Mulawin alliance) and Hathoria and Halconia (Hathor-Ravena alliance)﻿ was more elaborated in Mulawin: The Movie and in Encantadia (Book 1). In Encantadia Book 1, it was revealed why the Ravenas and Hathors have an alliance; it is because they both want to exterminate the Mulawin race. The Hathors had a grudge against the Mulawins because of an incident that occurred before the Brilyante ng mga Elemento got divided. A group of Hathors killed a Mulawin named Maya and in return, her companion Avilan killed those Hathors. This incident fueled a war between the two races and caused Cassiopea to cleave the Brilyante ng mga Elemento. On the other hand, the movie showed Pirena aiding the Ravenas by taking the Gintong Binhi which she used to revive Ravenum and the Bwarka. It also explains why no Ravenas appeared during the run of Encantadia (Book 1) because the final battle in Mulawin: The Movie, which caused the close extinction of Ravenas, occurred in the early days of Amihan's reign. Although there were survivors, they didn't involve themselves with the war against Hathoria. Many of the characters from Encantadia and Mulawin made a crossover during the run of the series such as Ynang Reyna Mine-a, Muyak, Pirena, Bagwis and Dakila. Production Controversies The series was plagued with controversy even before it started filming. The series was supposed to be directed by Erick Salud who previously helmed GMA Network's soap Twin Hearts. Salud left the production team and went back to his previous employer, ABS-CBN, GMA Network's rival station. He reportedly brought a copy of the Mulawin script, so much that GMA Network secured an injunction court order against him. Several revisions were then done to the original script. Production Crew * Directors: Dominic Zapata, Lore Reyes * Assistant Directors: Aya Topacio,, Gabby Fernandez, Jay Abello, Elaine Lozano, Lawrence Fajardo, Jed Sicangco * Script: Don Michael Perez, Abi Lam-Parayno, Andrew A. Paredes * Production Design: Rufino Lachica, Richard Garingalao * Special Effects: Tony Gapo Jr., Randy dela Merced * Lighting Director: Nonong Legazpi, Boy Arnaldo * Fight Instructor: Ralph Roxas Local TV ratings Mulawin premiered on August 2, 2004 and garnered 33% in local TV ratings and it is still beaten at that time. Its ratings went below 30%, its highest is 48.6%, its lowest is 23% and its final episode garnered 47.0%. It's overall ratings was an impressive 35.5%, GMA's highest overall rating in that time. This was GMA Network's highest rating for its show, until it was beaten by Darna, and later by Encantadia and MariMar in 2005–2008. Note: Research companies that handle Philippine overnight TV ratings generally do not provide ratings directly to the public. Official results are released only to subscribers, i.e., TV networks and advertising agencies. Data released to local publications do not come straight from those who conduct the surveys. Mythical characters Avian beings * Mulawin is a race of peaceful winged humanoids forced to settle in the mountains. Mulawins have been waiting for the Sugo prophesized to unite their race with the humans once more. * Ravena is a renegade group of fierce winged humanoids who were once Mulawins. When the humans start to hunt them for prey and destroy the forests that were once their home, the Mulawin Tribunal refuses to exact revenge, this group embraced the dark force and secluded themselves in a mining cave they called Halconia and became Ravenas, after their first ruler Ravenum. Their goal is to eliminate the entire human race and prevent the Sugo from fulfilling the prophecy. * Perico is a race of winged humanoids who refuses to engage in any battle or war as they are peaceful and neutral. They are a non-stop talkers, and as such, have been called as the newscasters in the forest. They resemble parrots. Unlike the Mulawins, Pericos cannot assume both Hominid and Avian form at the same time. They can only aasume two forms: full humans, or full birds. Feline beings * Musang - group of feline humanoid carnivores living all over the forest. They do not live in a permanent place, but are known to hunt in packs. They also have nine lives, and as such, they have to be killed nine times before they can finally die. There are two groups of warring Musangs. Reptilian beings * Hunyango is a race of chameleon humanoids who can disguise themselves by copying the color of their environment or by copying the form of others. They are loyal to the Ravenas, and work as a spy or servant for them. Enchanted beings * Diwata are fairies living in the realm of Encantadia. The Ynang Reyna of the fairies bestowed to the Mulawins the Molave Tree and the magical bird Balasik which would be helpful in setting the balance in the realm of winged beings and the human race. * Pixies are tiny fairies with butterfly wings serving as ladies in waiting for fairy leaders. Mortal characters * Townfolks of Tierra Fuego – Once they had a healthy interaction with the winged humanoids, but now they face extinction from the wrath of Ravenas. * Scouts aee a group of children campers who got lost and never get their way out of the forest. They never had gotten any older than their age because of the Mahiwagang Hiyas. Once they try to leave their camp, they start to get weaker and revert to what is supposed to be their real age. But as soon as they get nearer to the Mahiwagang Hiyas, they regain their youthful appearance and strength. * Taguba are a group of amazon warriors made up entirely of women. They are trained in the arts of archery and manual combat. The Chosen One * Sugo - the prophesized chosen one who will bring peace in the entire world and unite the humans with the winged humanoids. The prophesy states that the Sugo, will come from the love between a human and a Mulawin. If the Sugo dies before even fulfilling her mission, like the case of Alwina, they will get a second chance to fulfill it. When the Sugo is destined to die, their Ugat-pak will be placed at the Mulawin tree, like Dakila's, so that it will give more life to the tree. Other magical beings * Balasik is a white parrot who has an answer for anyone's question in exchange for grains of corn. He claims however, that his predictions cannot be used to predict the actions of the Sugo'm who possesses genuine free will. Balasik was given by Ynang Reyna to the Mulawins as a sign of their allegiance. '' * '''Haraya' is an adarna bird whose songs can turn anyone into stone, and whose egg is the only one which can revert the process. She is the better half of Balasik, and also the final test for the Sugo. Magical entities * Molave - the tree of life that will restore the balance between the realms of all creatures. The Sugo must be able to reach its position, and only until then, that the prophecy will be fulfilled. * Binhi is the seed of Molave, which could be either "berde" (green) or "pula" (red) and whose appearance could mean disaster to either race of winged beings. The Berdeng Binhi is very important to the Mulawins, and so is the Pulang Binhi to the Ravenas. ** The Green Seed is used to cure major injuries and diseases while the Red Seed can get rid of a Mulawin, Ravena, or Perico's wings and disable all abilities and their Ugat-pak. * Hiyas are fragments of crystals which can cure a mortal's physical weakness or affectations. It can also give a Diwata or any enchanted being strength and power. These fragments came from one big crystal gem which was broken into pieces by the Diwata Mira. The Hiyas once belonged to the Diwata Linang. Ugat-pak * Ugat-pak – ugat (root) pak (from the word "pakpak" which means wings) – the first feather the grows out of an infant Mulawin after hatching, which grows at the lower- part of the spine of all winged humanoids. An uprooting of the ugat-pak causes both Mulawins and Ravenas to transform into weak humans permanently, and an implanting gives back the winged humanoids their wings and feathers. Its importance began to manifest in the series when the Mulawin Elders, led by Dakila, uprooted Aguiluz's ugat-pak to punish and banish him from Avila for falling in love with Alwina whom the Mulawin Elders thought was only a human. On another later episode showing a flashback, the mother of young Gabriel pulled off young Gabriel's ugat-pak while he was sleeping so he became lame and weak as a child, and then later his real father, Ravenum, implanted back Gabriel's ugat-pak and the latter finally transformed into a Ravena prince. At the end of the series, when both Aguiluz and Alwina chose to live as mortals, they surrendered their ugat-paks to the Mulawin Elders. Places in the Series * Avila – the Kingdom of the Mulawins; situated at the very top of Mt. Apo. * Halconia – the Kingdom of the Ravenas; situated at a mining place. * Hayuhay – the initial land of the Pericos; situated somewhere at the forest. * Aliwalas – the new land of the Pericos after Hayuhay was destroyed by the Ravenas; it is situated near a river/stream. * Ugod-pawid – the highest point in Avila. * Encantadia'mm – the Kingdom of the Diwatas * Tierra Fuego & Pugad Lawin – the towns of humans. * Gubat – the realm of the Musangs and Hunyangos * Lagaslaw – the realm of the Tagubas * Maynila - the siyudad (city) of humans. Characters and cast Main characters * Aguiluz – Mulawin, tasked by his father Aguilar to protect Alwina at all cost. Aguiluz is played by Richard Gutierrez. Later in the show, he falls madly in love with Alwina and all the troubles soon come afterwards. * Alwina – half-Mulawin/half-Human, prophesied to be the Sugo who will unite the Mulawins and Humans. Later, joins forces with the Mulawins. Alwina is played by Angel Locsin. The role was first offered to Maxene Magalona but the latter refused to further her studies at Ateneo de Manila University. * Gabriel – Human, childhood friend of Alwina. Developed a crush on Alwina since childhood and is haunted by strange dreams. He was purified into a Ravena by Ravenum and renamed as a prince of Ravena. Later, he was turned back into human form. Gabriel is played by Dennis Trillo. * Aviona – Mulawin, has a secret unrequited devotion to Aguiluz. Aviona is played by Bianca King. * Vultra/Violeta/Veronica – Ravena, Queen of the Ravenas and wife of Rasmus. She transforms herself into the human form known as Violeta Kalaw (later Montenegro) to kill the Sugo and later purified back into Mulawin as Veronica. Revealed as the wife of Bagwis and the real mother of Alwina. Vultra, Violeta and Veronica are same characters, played by Ara Mina. * Savanah – Human into Ravena, a social climber whose main goal is to get closer to Gabriel and his inheritance, no matter who or what stands on her way. She mainly hates Alwina because Alwina has got all of Gabriel's attention. Later, she joined forces with Ravenas as an evil princess. Savanah is played by Karen delos Reyes. Supporting character * Dakila – Mulawin, the aging wise leader of Mulawins. Dakila is played by Eddie Gutierrez. * Ravenum – Ravena, the surrogate father of Rasmus, the real father of Aguiluz and Gabriel, and evil lord and ancestor of Ravenas. Ravenum is played by Michael de Mesa. * Bagwis – Mulawin, the protege of Dakila favored to be the next leader of Mulawins. He is the father of Alwina and the first husband of Vultra (who was later purified into Mulawin as Veronica). Bagwis is played by Zoren Legazpi. * Habagat – Mulawin, the brother of Bagwis (who secretly longs to be the next leader of their race). He later joins forces with Ravenas. He is the husband of Linang and the father of Mulagat. Habagat is played by Romnick Sarmenta. * Rasmus – Ravena, King of the Ravenas and the second husband of Vultra. He was a Mulawin before turning into a Ravena and later purified back into Mulawin to join forces against Ravenas in the last war. He is the best friend of Bagwis. Rasmus is played by Gary Estrada. * Tuka – Ravena turned Mulawin, revealed as the adopted mother of Pagaspas and allies with Mulawins, played by Marissa Sanchez. * Kuwak – Ravena purified into Human, joined forces with the Tagubas and the Mulawins, played by Bearwin Meily. * Pagaspas/Gas – Night owl, the owl pet of Alwina who transforms into a young boy when together with another owl, Lawiswis. Later revealed as an adopted son of Tuka, a Ravena who was purified into a Mulawin. It was also revealed that he and Lawiswis should have been the same age as Alwina and Aguiluz if they weren't cursed; which also explains why they act like older people. Pagaspas is played by Miguel Tanfelix; older Pagaspas is played by Rainier Castillo. * Lawiswis/Wis – Night owl, the owl friend of Pagaspas who transforms into a young girl when with him. Lawiswis is played by Sam Bumatay; older Lawiswis is played by Denise Laurel. * Mayi – Mulawin, she can transform into a maya bird. She is usually sent to spy the enemies. Mayi is played by Isabella de Leon. * Lourdes – Human, she finds the giant egg which hatches Alwina. She is considered a witch by the town people, thereby is outcast to live in the outskirts of Tierra Fuego. She was purified into a Ravena queen by Gabriel. She is the mother of Aramis but her husband was never mentioned. But later was reverted to Human again. Lourdes is played by Amy Austria. * Lucio Montenegro – Human, the adopted father of Gabriel. He is a ruthless landlord and the richest man in Tierra Fuego. Lucio is played by Lloyd Samartino. Other characters * Terong – Human, a peasant in the Hacienda de Montenegro and best friend friend of Gabriel. Terong's death at the hands of the Ravenas later made Gabriel realize that siding with the Ravenas is a very wrong choice. Terong is played by Kiel Rodriguez. * Niwalum – Mysterious being, a playmate of Pagaspas and Lawiswis. "Niwalum" is also a reversed name or word of Mulawin. The series reveals Niwalum to be the manifestation of the Mulawin's magical Molave Tree in human form. Niwalum is played by BJ Forbes. * Avilan – Mulawin, a great warrior-hero ancestor of all winged humanoids, and from whose namesake the Mulawins derived their home's identification. Later, as spirit guide to Amihan in Encantadia. Avilan is also played by Romnick Sarmenta. * Aguilar – Mulawin, a great warrior-hero and father of Aguiluz. Later in the series, Aguilar turns out to be just a mere "creation" of Dakila to hide Aguiluz's real identity and origin. Aguilar is also played by Richard Gutierrez * Paloma – Mulawin, a mysterious Mulawin living in the city, and could transform herself into a real bird. Flashbacks reveal that she is the daughter of Dakila, and that she self-exiled because of a misunderstanding with him. She later dies, also at the hands of the Ravenas, shortly after she confessed her love to Gabriel. Paloma is played by Tanya Garcia. * Biba – Human, a playful neighbor and a close friend to Alwina. Biba is played by Jaja Bolivar. * Lino – Human, an orphan living with his grandmother. He wants to seek revenge against the winged beings for the death of his parents. Lino is played by Brian Revilla. * Rosing – Human, grandmother of Lino. She became part of the council of Avila, representing Tierra Fuego. Rosing is played by Alicia Alonzo. * Yolly – Human, mother of Savanah who would do everything to help her daughter achieved her dreams. Yolly is played by Happy Lynn Sy. * Pamela – Human, best friend of Savanah. Pamela is played by Tricia Roman. * Diocela Montenegro – Human, mother of Gabriel. She is a depressed wife of Lucio. She was later hypnotized by Vultra living as a nurse named Violeta Kalaw to commit suicide at the last day of the fiesta at Tierra Fuego. Lucila is played by Pia Pilapil. * Salimbay – Mulawin, mother of Aguiluz and the guardian of Molave Tree. Played by Carmina Villaroel. * Pericos – Dak-dak by Eagle Riggs; Ang-ang; Ngas-ngas; Gad-gad * Musangs – Kuskos Michael Roy Jornales; Musmos; Sakmal; Laab; Hampas * Scouts – Procopio; Bianca * Tagubas – Maningning Princess Punzalan; Estrella Christine Reyes; Oyayi Shermaine Santiago; Dalaginding Ehra Madrigal * Diwata – Ynang Reyna played by Giselle Toengi; Linang plaued by Sheryl Cruz; Mulagat played by Jay Aquitania; Muyak played bh Nancy Castiglione; Aramis James Blanco; Florona Bettina Carlos; Marikit Katarina Perez; Mayumi; Pirena * Balasik and Haraya – Haraya and Geneva Cruz, respectively. * City Orphans – Botchok and Ching ching * Mulawin Tribunal – Daragit * Young Alwina – Kristel Fulgar * Young Aguiluz – Kurt Perez * Young Gabriel – Paul Salas * Young Aviona – Shammel Leask * Caloy/Laki/Hidalgo – winged water buffalo. Synopsis Plot Long ago, in the dense forests of the Philippines, there lived a race of "bird-men" called Mulawin, humanoid beings with feathers and wings like an eagle's. In those days, this noble and peace-loving race freely interacted with human beings, although they never moved too far away from the forest because it is from trees that bird-men draw their strength. But, as the human population grew in number, the people's demand for territory and resources also increased. They deforested more and more of the lands that were the Mulawin's home, and the bird-men were forced to seek refuge high in the mountains, away from greedy humans. Despite what they suffered from the common people, the Mulawin would not harm them in return; they wanted only to preserve their way of life as best they could without coming into conflict with men. However, a splinter group soon formed with quite different intentions. This group broke away from the main tribe and became the Ravena, a fierce new race of bird-men with black and red plumage and a fearsome appearance. The Ravena's sole ambition was and is to subdue both the Mulawin and human beings. The Mulawin founded a new home for themselves, naming it Avila, whereas the Ravena called their own realm, Halconia. At this time, the Queen of the Diwata (fairies) presented the Mulawin with two gifts: the Molave tree and the bird, Balasik. The Molave tree is the most treasured possession of the Mulawin, for if it is lost or destroyed, Avila will also lose its power and be conquered by the Ravena. The Balasik is a magical bird. Like an oracle, it knows and always speaks the truth. What is more, it is like an alchemical elixir of life: it gives youth and strength to whoever owns it. Although the Balasik rightfully belongs to the Mulawin, this clever bird pledges allegiance to no one. Time passed on, and human beings and Mulawin grew to distrust one another. The Mulawin, fearing their own extinction at the hands of men, saw the latter only as selfish and destructive to the environment. For their part, humans made no distinction between the Mulawin and the Ravena. They taught their children to fear and despise both races of bird-men, even though it was only the Ravena who would attack and prey upon humans. As humans encroached more and more into the territories of the bird-men, Mulawin and Ravena alike fled farther away and were seen less and less often. Hence, people came to regard the idea of bird-men as nothing more than a myth, an old wives’ tale to frighten naughty children. Now, it was foretold by the Balasik bird that a savior was about to be born. One who would unite the races of men and the Mulawin against the forces of evil. But before the child could be identified, the Ravena stole the Balasik from the Mulawin. With Balasik went the knowledge of the savior's identity to the kingdom of Halconia. That is how our hero's and heroine's journey begin. edit Film Sequel: Mulawin Main article: Mulawin: The Movie Mulawin: The Movie is the sequel to the Mulawin TV series. The movie was jointly produced by Regal Films and GMA Films. It was released on December 25, 2005, to the 31st Metro Manila Film Festival. Although it was the only film rated "A" by the Philippine Cinema Evaluation Board in the aforementioned film festival, it failed to garner any awards. As a sequel, the characters who had died in the TV series were not included. However, new characters were introduced such as the Tres Aves – Banoy, Langay and Palong, Tayag and characters from Encantadia – Amihan, Pirena, Alena, Danaya, Ybarro, and Muros. edit Soundtrack Main article: Songs Inspired by Mulawin In October 2004, GMA Records released an album entitled Songs Inspired By Mulawin which also serves as the fantasy series' original sound track. edit Awards Mulawin was nominated by various award-giving bodies but the most notable is the international recognition from the 2006 New York Festivals for TV Programming & Promotion as Finalist for Best Special Effects (TV-Movie/Mini-Series)needed Mulawin mobile game In January 2006, a Java mobile game was released GMA New Media Inc. and Blue Blade Technologies, Inc. after the launch of Mulawin The Movie. It is a vertical scrolling shoot 'em up game, similar to 1942 video game and Raiden arcade game. During game play, the player can switch between Alwina and Aguiluz, shoot Ravenas and other Mulawin enemies, and acquire extra health and power points. Towards the end of each level, a strong opponent will appear that should be defeated before advancing to the next level. This is the first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. GMA New Media plans to make more mobile games based on other telefantasyas such as Encantadia, Etheria and Sugo. Links *Mulawin (Book 1) Full Episodes *The new home of all the Mulawin-related wiki pages (since the purgatory of such pages here to avoid confusion and mixing): Mulawin Wikia. Category:Encantadia Category:Lore Category:Television series